Cannonbolt (Earth-68)
This is the version of Cannonbolt to appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Cannonbolt '''is an Arburian Pelarota from Arburia. Appearance Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. This armor can withstand acids, lasers, and even a g-force drop from space without any harm to the subject. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pillbug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport people or objects. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. In Jane Smith 10, she has the Omniverse appearance, with pink eyes. The Dimension 30 version has brown skin instead of white, and brown eyes. For his appearance in Dimension 23, see Bowl Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Cannonbolt. Weaknesses Same as canon Cannonbolt. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Cannonbolt is unlocked after Azmuth unlocks the Master Control for John. He fights against the DNAliens. By John * War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) * Star Light, Star Bright(cameo) * Vendetta (John Smith 10) * Ultimate Evolution(goesUltimate) * Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) * Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) * Retribution (goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) By Kevin * Primus Again (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Julie * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (x2) (first re-appearance) * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) * Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) (cameo) * Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) * Trip to Naboo * The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) * General John * Traitor By Metal John * Metal John (episode) * Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Fight (first re-appearance) (used by clone 3) * Manipulation (in Omni's head) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) (goes Ultimate) * We are! (used by Ultimate John) By * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (alternate dimension form) By John * Human (John Smith 10) * Round Four Part 2 (x2) Phantom Watch * Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone * Fifth Battles Albedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Vilgax * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Chris Otto * When Heroes Collide Part 2 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stormado) (alternate dimension form) Ancient Times * Falchion (first re-appearance) * Art of the Sword * Live Life Spacewalker * Lightning Storm (first re-appearance) * Formalities * Phoenix King (episode) (by clone 2) * Nibelung Valesti Part 1 * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Traverse Town (first re-appearance) * Cave of Wonders * Neverland * Revenge of Darkness * Symphony of Sorcery Omniverse By Deefus * The More Things Change (John Smith 10) (fake) By John * Knight of Republic City (first re-appearance) Dimension 10 (John Smith 10: Spacewalker) This is the form of Cannonbolt used by Ben Tennyson in his home dimension. By Ben * Cloud of Shadow (accidental transformation; selected alien was Astrodactyl) Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This is Cannonbolt used by varying characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. By Kairi * End of the World Part 2 * Enchanted Dominion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Cannonbolt first appears as a summon for Logan, revealing how to turn the aliens into summons for ordinary characters. Summoned by Logan * Old Friends (x2) * Through Grains of Sand * Doom Buggy * Junkyard (destroyed) By John * Lifestream * Ultimate Power (JSXFF) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Cannonbolt is one of Jane's original 10. * Howl of the Wolf (first appearance) * Jane's Christmas Nightmare * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) * Into the Fire * Lord of Chaos * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 * The 300 * It's a Looney World Part 1 (cameo) * Grima (episode) Dimension 30 Cannonbolt from Dimension 30 is used by Looney John. He has no set series. * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 Dimension 0 This version of Cannonbolt is used by GIR, wielding cyan eyes and Omnitrix color. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot Bowl Man (John 23: Megaman) Bowl Man is the version of Cannonbolt in Dimension 23. He is used by Protoman. Bowl Man has dark grey skin and red armor instead of yellow. He has yet to display any fighting styles using Protoman's Shield. Appearances * Protoman (episode) * The Wily Egg Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Cannonbolt is an alien form available to several characters. By Jane * Resonate Spirit * Hunt for the Looney By GIR * Love is Strange By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Ryder (accidental transformation; intended alien was XLR8) * The Transmogrification of Xion By Metal John * The Imperfect (armor only) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Cannonbolt is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it does not appear, it is used in fusion aliens. See also * Diagonbolt * BowlMan Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Arburian Pelarotas